Becca (Video Game)
Becca is an original character who first appeared in "Shel's Story" in the DLC, "400 Days", for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Becca's life other than she is Shel's sister. Post-Apocalypse "Day 2" During Vince's ride on a prison bus to jail, he looks out the window and sees Becca and Shel trying to flee the zombified humans pursuing them. Becca falls on the ground near a lady who is trying to push a zombie away. Shel picks up Becca and they both run away. "Day 236" At some point, Becca and Shel find themselves at Gil's Pitstop. They find allies in Roman, Stephanie and notable survivors from a Savannah cancer support group; Boyd, Clive and Joyce. Together, they attempt to create a "safe place" in the central truck stop. With Stephanie's help, Becca learns to play the guitar. One day, she gives a musical performance in diner while everyone else looks on. Afterwards, the group disperses to check their supplies. Eagerly, Becca wants to check out the guns. Depending on Shel's decision, she can allow it, or refuse and only let Becca examine their stock of flashlights. Becca is shown to have a mischievous and laid back nature in her perception of the zombies. She scares Shel by pretending to be one, which upsets her sister due to the seriousness of the situation. Despite that Shel is trying to protect her from the outside world, Becca can be a bit insensitive in her thinking. At one point, she suggests if Clive dies, they could use him as a better watchdog if he turns into a zombie. Suddenly, Stephanie alerts Becca and Shel to a problem in their camp, and they follow her and reach the rest of the group surrounding a blindfolded intruder. There is divided opinion amongst everyone of whether the man should be let go or be killed for breaking in. Considering Becca's age, she is very mature, but hardened in her opinion outsiders should be murdered for the group's benefit. When Becca finds out from Shel of Stephanie's attempted escape, she is quick to feel betrayed and bluntly states they must kill her. She even offers to pull the trigger herself, to which Shel can either allow or refuse. "Day 400" Along with her sister, Shel, Becca joins the same campsite as Vince, Wyatt, Russell and Bonnie. Tavia, a scout for survivors, arrives at the camp promising supplies and shelter in a place where her own group is making a community to rebuild their lives, and may join if they can pull their own weight. Based on whether Shel made the decision to kill Stephanie or leave Roman's group without killing Stephanie, Becca will accept or reject Tavia's offer. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Becca has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Bonnie In the epilogue, when Bonnie expresses interest in Tavia's offer of joining her survivor's group, Becca will berate her for being so gullible and naive. Based on Bonnie's story decision of whether she lied to Leland about the circumstances of Dee's death, Becca will have a determinant dialogue in the epilogue in reaction to it. If Bonnie lied to Leland, Becca will scoff at the excuse Bonnie gave him to avoid the truth. If Bonnie told Leland the truth, Becca will mock her for being too honest, and her sense of truthfulness doesn't mean everyone else needs to do the same as well. Shel Shel's care for her little sister, Becca, is her primary focus. Shel does whatever she can to ensure that Becca's has a safe environment and the habits that will keep her alive in the oncoming days. Although, Shel disapproves of some of the practices that Becca keeps. She tries to lean her away from them and teaches the danger Becca puts herself through doing such practices. Stephanie Stephanie is good friends with Becca and teaches her to play the guitar. However, Becca has a hardened reaction to Stephanie's perceived betrayal of being caught running away from camp with their supplies. Becca quickly drops her own emotional attachment to Stephanie, and agrees she must die for her actions. At one point, Becca even offers to a hesitant Shel that she herself will kill Stephanie in her place. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Becca can be considered the opposite of Clementine, as she is more bratty and agrees with choices that Clementine would most likely consider morally questionable or wrong. *Becca is one of the three characters in the game who plays a guitar, the others being Chuck and Stephanie. *Becca is the only non-playable character who can go with Tavia in the epilogue. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Children